Happiness is the Smell of Sin: 総司のルート
by xXx Yobi no Kami xXx
Summary: Eri is an infamous BL novelist/mangaka for she was claimed to have written of people around her. The most well-known pairing she wrote for were Souji and Saitou (her seniors). Until one day, Souji found out what she was up to...


**Happiness is the Smell of Sin: Souji's Route**

* * *

**xXx Chapter 1 xXx**

It was a long day for Eri, she can't seem to find the motivation to do or handover her manuscripts to her editor, for she hasn't done a single thing for her job. The main couple of her story were her dear seniors: Souji and Saitou, she had been doing BL manga about the two for quite some time. She hasn't seen them for quite a week because of exams, causing her to delay her deadlines; she can't start a story without seeing them in personal. _What should I do? My deadline is tomorrow and they hadn't showed up! Kimigiku-san will scold me again…_

The reason why she chose them was simple: attractive, famous, and rich. Any girl would squeal for them. Souji was the promiscuous one and while Saitou was the chaste one, they were polar opposites, yet they get along.

Then finally her wait was over, Souji and Saitou came to the library, they were very close as friends, but Eri still managed to etch an image of them as homosexuals. She stalked them from behind and fantasized about them. They were having a quiet conversation, so she listened to them desperately from behind the shelves.

"_Souji, what are you doing?_" Souji leaned on Saitou's shoulder, giving Eri a good idea to start off.

"_Nothing, it's just a bad hangover,_" he yawned sleepily, "_Uwaaaa~_"

With that Eri spread her materials on the table and drew as fast as she could, she returned from where the guys are and eavesdropped on their conversation, "_You're only a minor, so I guess you don't mind me reporting this to Hijikata-sensei,_" he stood up and headed to the faculty room to tell on his friend about getting drunk.

"_That bastard. Ugh… my head is spinning,_" he knew that he'll score lectures from Hijikata, he moaned loudly, as clearly the library was empty. Then he dozed off while sitting, Eri took the chance to draw him, so she moved her things to the table across Souji.

She drew perfectly Souji's stunning appearance, his eyes, full lips, beautiful built. Eri couldn't help but admire them all. _Saitou-senpai and Okita-senpai surely looks good together, I bet Kimigiku-san will be happy to see this._

As Eri was losing her mind into her BL world, Souji noticed her, his headache just couldn't make him fall asleep completely. He stretched his arms causing her to snap from her world. He gazed at her, he observed that she'd been staring at her for a while then when he looks at her, she averts her eyes and returns to drawing. _What is she up to? _

Souji, curious, decided to see what she was doing, the girl was awfully suspicious. He sneaked at her from the back to make it look like he's leaving the room. It was his chance to look at her work. Then he saw a distasteful drawing of himself making out with his friend and several scenes that almost made him vomit. _The hell is she doing? _Quite outraged, he silently locked the door, to confront her without any interruptions.

The first thing he did was blew air in her ear, "Ah!" she jumped from her seat.

"What were you doing miss?" his tone was a rough one and so as his eyes that looked chafed. She took steps backwards involuntarily, and then before she knew it, she was cornered by the shelves. Souji wasted no time and took her hands with one hand and pinned it on top of her head, "Has anyone told you that it's not nice to fantasize about people like that?"

"I'm sorry senpai…" unpleased by her answer, he took off her weird glasses, making her vision blurred, "Senpai, my glasses…!" she couldn't see anything, but light.

"You need to be punished," he tugged her down on the floor, "So what will it be, quit your job as a twisted artist or get raped?" Souji guessed that she might be the mastermind behind the BL fangirls he met the other day.

"I can't choose… please just let me go…"

"I'll be damned if I let you off that easy, so what will it be?"

"…" she was hoping for mercy.

"Then I'll choose for you," but he showed not even the slightest lenience.

He let go of her hands, then he forcefully unbuttoned her uniform and licked her exposed chest. Eri, lost in sight, randomly touched things, until she ended up landing her hand on Souji's crotch.

"W-What…?" it was warm and hard, but she still hasn't figured it out, the brunette on the other hand, felt like teasing her a bit. He returned her glasses. Eri glanced from where she was touching, "I'm sorry!" he snatched her glasses away again, "Senpai!"

"Just look at the trouble you just made," she heard a sound of him unzipping his pants, then he moved on to stripping her tops, she kept struggling. When he was successful making her half-naked, he immediately twisted a nipple to snap her from breaking free.

"Senpai, no! I'll scream," she warned.

"Scream huh? That's a great idea, with your messed of works exposed on that table," he pointed, "you'll be utterly humiliated, plus it seems you don't want to lose your job right?" she shrunk back.

He aimed at her shaky lips and thrust his tongue in, she was weak, and so he quickly dominated the insides of her mouth. Their saliva mixed, "S-Sen… pai…" she moaned softly. Souji flipped her, him behind her back; he took off her lingerie slowly, and then stroked her erotic thighs.

_For a nerd, she's quite sexy. _He bit her ear lobe and licked it down to her lips again, he bit her upper lip and sucked it uncontrollably, she wailed, "You're making an arousing sound there, let me hear more," he sunk one finger in her hole. _Shit, I don't have a condom. Oh well. _

He didn't think twice of entering her folds, she gasped. _Too tight._ "It hurts… please stop," he barely moved inside her, his groin was getting consumed tightly.

"Eh? To think that you drew all those perverted stuff, you're actually a virgin," his anger made him not care whether she's in pain, so he thrust in her hardly and quickly. His other hand was busy groping her breast and twisting her nipple, he bit her ear again, "Sexy…" he whispered. Eri looked like she's about to scream from pain, she felt no pleasure at all, unlike Souji who indulged himself. Her pussy was throbbing. _That was quick._ She let out her fluids.

"Ah… ha…" she panted hardly and was getting dizzy already.

Souji was an experienced one, the one who had been with women of different types. He started from older ones, since thesewomen _know_ what to do and then he tried girls about his age and considered them 'okay', then to girls younger than him, younger ones are quite innocent and cute to him, but in the end he didn't care which girls he can have sex with.

He flipped her over, making Eri face him. Souji dropped hot kisses on her several times; every part of her must be touched by him. He didn't stop thrusting in and out of her, but when she got knocked out, he stopped, he pulled himself out. He admired her body, she was very slim and her skin was as white as pearl and as smooth as silk, the size of her breasts was enough to fill his hand, which was okay for him.

When she woke up, "Hurry and get dressed," he commanded while zipping his pants.

"…" she was still in disbelief from what happened. She picked up her uniform that was rudely thrown at some corner.

"I know this sound late, but what's your name?"

"… E-Eri…"

"Eri-san, don't think that the punishment stops here," he winked at her, "that only covers what I saw just now, I'm guessing you made more about me and Hajime-kun," she nodded slightly, "Every manga you made will be equal to one punishment, consider yourself condemned, but it seems you had a rough day so I won't ask the titles of your works," she sighed in relief, "but I'll inquire information about you, so lemme know your alias."

"…"

"Unless you want me to punish you again," he smirked slyly.

"M-Miharu Ayano… of Yuzuhira publishing group…"

He stood up and unlocked the door, "Then I'll see you later Ayano-sensei."

Eri was dumbstrucked and fell on the ground. _I shouldn't have brought work to school! _Feeling of ponderings struck her, then she could still feel wet inside and out.

"_Every manga you made is equal to one punishment,_" those words circled in her mind, her BL world was about to fall apart. _Each manga I made? But I did sequels! And prequels too! Wait, do each volumes count too? Volumes are manga…which means… _

Just thinking about her 'punishment' made her lose composure, "My career is DOOOOMEEED!"

* * *

**(credits to the people who owns the pic)  
**

**Please leave a review, thanks.**


End file.
